Un cuento mágico para una niña muggle
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: El Doctor Orsini conoce muy bien Los Cuentos de Beedle. Tendrá que adaptar uno para una pequeña paciente que no quiere dejarse dormir. Potterverso SorgExpandido. Spoilers de Los Cuentos y de Lo que la Verdad Esconde.


**UN CUENTO MÁGICO PARA UNA NIÑA MUGGLE**

**Cláusula de Descargo:**

Los Cuentos de Beedle son de la Rowling.

**Cláusula de Copyright:**

El resto es mío y sólo mío (aunque puedo compartirlo con quién quiera leerlo)

**Aviso Importante**: **Spoliers** de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ y, sobre todo y muy importante, de mi fanfic _Lo que la Verdad Esconde _(después de haber liquidado uno de mis personajes favoritos, casi es terapéutico publicar esto que andaba por el ordenador esperando su momento)

**Dramatis Personae:**

- Una niña muggle enferma de apendicitis en el Policlínico Gemelli de Roma.

- El Dottore Stefano Orsini, un neurocirujano pediátrico muggle (aunque sabe mucho de brujas…)

- Doctora Paola Bertucci, una anestesista pediátrica con un problema muy peliagudo.

- Enfermera Giulietta: Una buena profesional que acaba de sufrir un accidente laboral con unos dientes.

- La Señora Orsini, que se sabe muy bien Los Cuentos de Beedle (porque es lo que es, claro está).

**xXxXxXxXx**

- ¡Stefano!

La doctora Paola Bertucci salió de una habitación bastante acelerada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el médico.

- ¡Necesito un hombre!

- Pues ya sabes que yo no estoy disponible.- Contestó él con una sonrisa irónica.

- No digas tonterías. ¡Rápido! ¡Ven aquí!

El Dottore Stefano Orsini alzó las cejas sorprendido. La doctora Bertucci cogió al médico por el brazo y lo acercó a la pared.

- Escucha.- Dijo bajando la voz.- Tengo que anestesiar a una niña y no se deja.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Paola Bertucci le miró con expresión desesperada. Era una anestesista pediátrica del policlínico Gemelli de Roma, y Stefano Orsini un neurocirujano pediátrico.

- Tiene once años y una fuerza tremenda. Le ha mordido una mano a Giulietta.

- ¿No le habéis dado algún tipo de sedación previa?

- ¡No podemos! ¡No veas qué carácter tiene! ¡No se deja poner la vía! ¡Por eso necesitamos un hombre! ¡Inmediatamente!

Stefano la miró fijamente.

- ¿Pretendes que la mantenga quieta mientras la pincháis?

- ¡Exactamente!

- ¿Y sus padres?

- No quieren saber nada del asunto. Han dicho que la durmamos los profesionales… ¡Venga, pasa dentro!

- ¡Espera, espera un momento! ¿Once años? ¡Eso es casi una mujer!

- No creas…

Paola Bertucci empujó a Stefano Orsini al interior de la habitación. El Dottore Orsini se sorprendió mucho. Esperaba una mujercita en ciernes con un temperamento bastante exaltado y probablemente muy nerviosa. Y algún que otro grano. En su lugar, se encontró con una niña delgaducha y menuda que no mostraba el menor atisbo de haber iniciado la adolescencia. Sus ojos grandes y negrísimos le miraban fijamente con una resolución que casi asustaba. Se dio la vuelta y en voz baja le preguntó a Giulietta, la enfermera.

- ¿Esta es la que te ha mordido?

- No se fíe de las apariencias, Dottore Orsini. Es una auténtica fiera.- Dijo la enfermera mostrando una profunda marca roja en el dorso de la mano. Stefano constató que podría haber hecho un molde de las piezas dentales una a una. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Apendicitis.

- ¡Ah!

El Dottore Orsini volvió a mirar a la niña. Permanecía sentada, a la defensiva, con las rodillas dobladas y rodeadas con los brazos. El era un tipo alto y fuerte, si, pero por principio no estaba dispuesto a emplear la fuerza ni con ésta ni con ninguno de los pequeños pacientes del pediátrico del Policlínico. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder convencer a la niña hablando.

- ¿No sería mejor avisar a alguien del departamento de Stella? - Stella Montardi era la jefa de Psicología Infantil.

- No tengo tiempo. ¡Tiene que estar camino de quirófano en un cuarto de hora!

El Dottore Orsini respiró hondo y se sentó en una silla. En fin, lo intentaría. Bueno, a lo mejor… contándole una historia… había una que...

- Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Nicoletta.

- Bien. Nicoletta. Yo soy el Doctor Stefano Orsini ¿Lo ves? Aquí, en mi bolsillo, está escrito mi nombre. Y ¿qué es lo que te duele?

- La tripa. Pero ya no mucho…

- Bien. La tripa. Pues aquí estamos para que te cures…

- Ya le he dicho que ya no me duele mucho… ¿Me puedo ir?

Stefano sonrió.

- Me temo que todavía no, pero dentro de nada, ya verás como te puedes ir.

- ¡No quiero que me opere!

- Yo no te voy a operar. No me dedico a tripas ¿sabes? Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué no quieres que te curen?

- No quiero que me hagan daño.

- Verás. Esa señora de ahí.- y señaló a Paola Bertucci.- te va a dormir para que no te duela. Cuando te despiertes, te encontrarás un poco rara durante un rato, pero después estarás estupendamente y podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

- Pero me va a pinchar.

- Paola y Giulietta son muy buenas en su trabajo. No puedo asegurarte que no te duela nada, nada, pero procurarán que sea lo menos posible.

- ¡No quiero!

- Se me ocurre una cosa. ¿Te gustan las historias?

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien. Te voy a contar una historia de brujas.

- ¡No! ¡No me gustan las brujas! ¡Quiero una historia de princesas!

- Bueno, también sale una… una princesa. Haremos una cosa. Si tienes miedo, dale la mano a Paola ¿Vale?

La niña asintió. Stefano intercambió una significativa mirada con las dos mujeres. Y empezó a contar.

- Había una vez un jardín encantado, en cuyo centro manaba agua de una fuente mágica. Una vez al año, los setos del jardín se abrían y dejaban pasar a una persona para que llegara hasta la fuente y se bañara en ella. La fuente, como te estarás imaginando, era una fuente un poquito especial. Otorgaba la buena fortuna a quién se bañaba en ella.

- ¿Buena fortuna?

- Si. Concedía el mayor deseo que tuviera a aquel que se bañara en ella. Había mucha gente aquel día haciendo cola, entre la multitud, tres brujas y un príncipe.

- ¡Oh!

- Cada una de las brujas se sentía desgraciada por una razón. Una de ellas estaba triste porque un malvado hechicero la había desposeído de su dinero y de sus poderes. Otra se encontraba enferma de los pulmones, y casi no podía respirar. A la tercera su novio la había dejado plantada…

- ¡Se lo merecía!- Intervino la niña.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque era una bruja, claro. Las brujas son malas…

Stefano sonrió. Discrepaba muy mucho en que las brujas por definición son malvadas, pero no era momento de discutir con la niña.

- Bueno, había también un príncipe que era el peor de todos los príncipes. Su armadura estaba oxidada, su corona era de latón, su caballo estaba flacucho y su reino era pequeño y pobre.

- ¿También era feo?

- Pues no se.- Stefano sonrió. En realidad, había oído el cuento con un caballero, pero como la niña quería una princesa, improvisó una subida de rango para que el protagonista masculino estuviera a tono.- El caso es que las tres brujas decidieron ayudarse a llegar hasta la fuente....

- No quiero brujas. Quiero hadas...

- Bueno. Pues entonces las tres brujas pasan a ser tres hadas buenas. Cuando llegó el mediodía, el seto se abrió y se tragó a la primera de las hadas. Esta arrastró a la segunda, aquella a la tercera. Y la tercera se enganchó en la armadura del príncipe y se lo llevó dentro.

A aquellas alturas de la historia, Nicoletta tenía los ojazos todavía más abiertos. Stefano sonrió. El cuerpo humano no era una máquina de precisión. Once años y podías tratar con una mujer a medio hacer que no consideraba en absoluto que todavía era mitad niña o con una cría menudita como aquella todavía lo suficientemente infantil como para extasiarse con un cuento de brujas. Bueno, más bien, de hadas. Y de una princesa y un príncipe, claro.

- Los cuatro avanzaron por el sendero hacia el centro del jardín, donde estaba la fuente. Y entonces, cuando torcieron un recodo…se encontraron con una bestia terrible que les habló.

Nicoletta dio un respingo.

- Entregadme la prueba de vuestro dolor, dijo el monstruo.- El médico observó un momento a la niña y decidió añadir de su propia cosecha para darle más dramatismo al asunto.- U os comeré. El príncipe desenvainó la espada y atacó, pero el monstruo tenía una piel tan dura que la espada se partió. Entonces, el hada que estaba enferma se echó a llorar. El monstruo bebió las lágrimas y los dejó pasar. Siguieron avanzando, y al torcer otro recodo se encontraron con un precipicio inmenso. Había una losa que decía "entregadme el fruto de vuestro esfuerzo o caeréis por el abismo". El príncipe tendió el escudo a modo de puente, pero era demasiado corto y cayó al fondo. Entonces el hada que lo había perdido todo empezó a recoger troncos para construir un puente. Estaba muy cansada, pero los animaba a trabajar. Después de un buen rato, los tres estaban sudando. Cuando una gota de sudor del hada tocó el suelo, se abrió un puente mágico y pudieron cruzar. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un arroyo de aguas caudalosas. "Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado", decía una losa junto a la orilla "u os ahogaréis en mis procelosas aguas". Entonces la tercera hada, que ya iba aprendiendo como funcionaba aquel jardín, empezó a recordar todos los momentos maravillosos pasados con su amor, y el arroyo rebajó su cauce y los dejó pasar.

Cuando Stefano llegó a aquel punto de la historia, Nicoletta estaba relajada y Giulietta, la enfermera, había instalado la vía en su mano sin que ella, absorta en la historia, se hubiera enterado de nada.

- Y entonces, los cuatro vieron la fuente. El hada enferma se puso a toser muy fuerte. La que lo había perdido todo recogió una serie de hierbas y le preparó una infusión con la que se curó. Entonces el hada que ya estaba bien propuso que la que la había curado se bañara. La segunda hada dijo que si había sido capaz de curarla, entonces podría curar cualquier enfermedad, y así ganaría dinero, de manera que el hada triste debía ser la que se bañara. Pero el hada triste, cuando echó al arroyo sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que su anterior amor era un hombre poco leal, y que lo mejor que podía haberle sucedido había sido librarse de él. Así que, puesto que se había librado también de sus males, propuso que el birrioso príncipe se bañara. El príncipe se bañó en la fuente y cuando salió pensó que aquella hada despechada era la mujer más buena y más hermosa que había conocido nunca, y poniéndose de rodillas le pidió su mano. Y se casaron, y el hada se convirtió en princesa y fueron felices. Y nunca sospecharon que de la fuente manaba agua normal y corriente, sin ningún encantamiento. Y colorín colorado…

Nicoletta estaba plácida como un bebé recién comido. Ya podían llevársela a quirófano.

- ¡Qué historia más bonita! No la había oído nunca…- dijo Giulietta.

- Mi mujer la cuenta a sus sobrinos.

- ¿Es una creación suya? – La mujer del doctor Orsini era una escritora de éxito.

- No. Creo que cuando era pequeña, era uno de sus cuentos favoritos.

-Entonces será un cuento español y por eso no lo conocía.- La mujer del doctor Orsini era española.

- Lo de las brujas en lugar de las tradicionales hadas es muy original... – Siguió hablando la enfermera. Claro que no tenía la menor idea de que la mujer del doctor Orsini también era algo más…

- Bueno. ¿Recuerdas a Mary Poppins? – Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

- Visto así...

- Yo no comparto mucho eso del intrusismo profesional de la segunda hada.- dijo Paola con una carcajada.- Pero sin duda ha servido. - ¡Gracias, Stefano! ¡Has resultado providencial!

- Bien. Espero que no me metáis en más berenjenales de éstos… además, ahora ya os sabéis el cuento…

Aquella tarde, de regreso a su casa, el Doctor Orsini mientras conducía pensó en lo que opinaría de aquello su mujer, que por supuesto, siendo lo que era, conocía las historias de Beedle el Bardo desde su más tierna infancia. ¿Que diría cuando le contara que Sir Desventura fue ascendido a Príncipe Birrioso? ¿Que el gusano viscoso se transformó en un monstruo terrible? Y, sobre todo, ¿Que diría de que las tres brujas tuvieron que convertirse en tres hadas? Por lo que él sabía, las hadas, _las de verdad_, eran unas criaturas menudas, chillonas y de lo más simplón. Suspiró mientras metía el coche en el garaje. Su mujer podía hacerse la ofendida con la equiparación con las tontainas de las hadas... o sugerirle que colgara la bata y se apuntara a _Cuentacuentos Sin Fronteras..._

Ella le escuchó relatar la historia, muy seria y muy atenta, y sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez. Para cuando llegó al final, estaba un poco preocupado. No tenía ni idea de por dónde le iba a salir.

- ¿Hadas? ¿Las tres brujas convertidas en hadas?

- Entiende que era una niña muggle del todo...

- Eso lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero es la trayectoria, Stefano.

- ¿Qué trayectoria?

- La tuya. Veamos, primero convertiste a Yoda en una especie extraña y espacial de elfo verde para el niño inglés de intercambio que tenía mi hermana el verano pasado en casa, y ahora esto. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Hacer de los Gormitis una sub especie de trolls?

- Err – el Doctor Orsini estaba desconcertado. No imaginó ni remotamente que su mujer fuera a tomárselo tan mal. Ella le miró fijamente un momento, muy seria, y después se dirigió hasta la mesita donde reposaba el teléfono. Extendió la mano y ante su completo estupor se lo tendió. Y entonces, muy seria, le dijo

- Anda, prueba a llamar a la Disney...- Y se puso a reír con unas sonoras carcajadas, tanto que casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

- Y luego dicen que la que tiene imaginación en esta casa soy yo...

**FIN**


End file.
